Screaming in Vain
by Sour-Skittlez
Summary: Amu is left torn after being attacked in an alley one night and left for dead. Her suffering is left to be found by Ikuto who vows to protect her from harm. However, will she return to Tadase when all is said and done, or will she find new love?


Hi Everyone. It's been ages since I've taken the time to write to you all and frankly I'm glad to be back with something new for you to enjoy. I have spent a long time trying to decide what I was going to write and for what anime. So I finally thought I'd chose one that I've never done before. Thus here we are!!!

**Amu is torn after a fateful night in the alley after work. Afraid of the horror she witnessed she must rely upon the one sworn to protect her. However, how will Tadase understand what she is going through? Will she return to his loving arms, or will she remain in the saftey of Ikuto?**

Rated M for Rape and Possible Lemons  


**AMUXTADASE/AMUXIKUTO **

_As usual this is a fictional work having no facilitation with Shugo Chara. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE! Enjoy_

* * *

  
Amu sat on the bathroom counter tugging at strands of hair as she attempted to slip them into a messy ponytail. Her tongue clicked as she focused her attention on the reflection of the figure standing behind her. "Is there something wrong?" She asked turning around letting her bare legs drape delicately over the edge.

Tadase folded his arms and leaned against the bathroom door. Locks of blonde hair swept across his face, as he contemplated what to say. Amu bit her lip and waited for him to speak up. However, he just stood silently letting the sound of a leaking faucet be the only sound in the room.

"Well?"

"I don't see why you have to go out tonight." Tadase finally snapped dropping his arms to his side. "What is so important that you have to go out tonight of all nights?"

Amu sighed and hopped off the sink. Tadase backed up against the door prepared for her to storm out once more. His head dropped and he chewed on his lower lip knowing it was better to say nothing than to harass her about it. He knew why she had to go. Work is work, whether it's their anniversary or not. Amu walked briskly towards him and he shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch her walk out again. His muscles tensed when he heard her stop in front of him. He looked up to meet her steadied gaze. "I'm doing this to help me in the long run." She whispered looking at him with pleading eyes. "It's dirty money I know, but I want to do this for me."

Tadase let his face sink into the warmth of her hand as she pressed it against his cheek. He let his hand slip to her waist and pulled her closer. His lips pressed lightly against her own before releasing her. "I'll wait up for you." He said watching her walk back into the bedroom.

Amu sighed shaking her head once she knew she was out of earshot. She pulled on the shredded jeans that lay upon the bed before her taking her time buttoning the fly. She stared in the mirror staring at how much she had changed since she was a carefree child. At the age of 11 she didn't have to think about how she would plan to get by. It was just live each day to the fullest and decide the future later. It wouldn't ever be like that again. Too much had changed. Too many things had happened. The only thing she could count on was that Tadase would wait faithfully for her to come home each night and make sure she was fast asleep before he left for work in the morning.

"I'm going!" She said slipping on her shoes at the front door. She pulled on a simple white jacket picked up her house keys.

Tadase walked over to the door and opened it for her. "Be careful." He said reassuringly as she walked past him.

"As always." She said smiling walking out into fading daylight.

It wasn't an extremely long walk to the central downtown railway. She could see the fire burning from the metal trash bins within minutes of her departure. The whistle of passing trains made hearing her own thoughts hard to hear. Soon enough though, he thoughts wouldn't have to be as much personal as it would have to be business.

"Amu-chan!" Hiro called out watching her walk towards him. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his tattered trench coat and pulled out various bags of powdered substances. "Here," He said passing them off to her pockets. "There should be enough to sell for the next few days. Just make sure your customers pay in advance." Amu nodded and continued down towards her usual corner.

Sure enough she already had a few of her regs waiting patiently to receive their fix. She forced a smile as she watched addict after addict twitch in excitement at their newest purchase. Coke, Weed, Meth, you name it and she either had it or could get it in a fortnight. It was dirty work, but she could pull it off with ease. Cops were never an issue. She just smiled and waved as they passed by with suspicious eyes. They never thought to stop and check her. She looked to clean to be dealing any form of substance.

As the time passed the light faded from the sky and the only source of light she had was from the streetlamp overhead. She could hear the crackling of garbage being burned off in the distance and had grown accustomed to the sound of people wandering around between the streets and whistling tracks. It was growing late quickly and she was ready to head out when a group of men in their twenties came upon her laughing haughtily.

"Now what's a cute thing like you doing in a shit hole like this?" One of the men said slurring his words as the alcohol drifted off his breath.

"Listen unless you're looking for business, keep walking." Amu said sizing him up.

"Come on sweetheart, you don't want to be rude." He said hiccupping at the end of his sentence. "What do you wanna give me." He said with a wink elbowing a man twice his size in the ribs.

"Get lost." She snapped walking away from them. She stormed away listening for their footsteps to follow in suit. However, there were none. It was silent. She shook her head trying to focus for the sound of crunched gravel behind her. "That's strange." She said turning into an empty alley out of the hustle and bustle of the addicts.

The sprinkles falling from the sky had picked up and deafened her ears as it splattered against the metal roofs around her. She flipped up her hood and let her head drop to keep the wind from blasting water into her eyes. "What was that all about anyways."

"Hey!" A male voice snapped from behind her.

Amu's head shot to see a group of men standing in front of her. She whipped around to walk the other way to be confronted be the drunk from a few moments earlier.

" That was rude." He growled. "I wasn't done telling you what I wanted."

"Get lost." She said trying to walk around him. He caught her off guard throwing her into a wall. Her head slammed back against the brick and she stumbled forward dazed.

"Like I said before, I wasn't done talking to you." He said letting his fist knock her in the chin. Amu dropped to the ground sputtering as she felt the blood rush into her mouth.

The larger man she had seen him elbow earlier laughed walking towards her. He wrenched off her hood and picked her up by the hair. "Shall we have a go with her?" He grunted shoving her to another man.

"She is quite beautiful." He said looking her over before shoving her across the alley to another male.

"I don't see why not. She was offering us a product. I don't see why we can't have a sample."

"Let go of me." She sputtered letting the blood drip down her lip.

"Now hold up missy." The man holding her said. He flicked back his shaggy black hair and looked her over one more time. "You said to get lost if we weren't looking for something. I think we found our product and we want our taste." She struggled as the sound of ripped cotton ran through her ears. Her jacket, not ripped to shreds lay in the middle of the alley.

"Let go of me." She yelled as she struggled to get loose. She pulled free hearing the sound of more ripping material as hey silk tank was torn to shreds. She covered her skin with her arms backing against a wall as they all came in on her. "Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed trying to find a way around them. Before she had time to react the larger man struck her across the face causing her to drop to her knees. She crawled across the ground as she felt a hand wrap around her hair. She screamed as she was lifted to her feet.

"All I want is a little fun." The drunk said slipping his hand into her pants. Amu kicked just to have her head slammed into the wall repeatedly. "Just be a good little lady and let me have my fun." He said slamming his fingers between her fleshy grace. Amu's eyes welled with tears as she tried to resist. The other men laughed in amusement as the drunk yanked her drawers drown and pinned her against the ground. She turned her head away as she felt him enter her. She bit her lip in pain as he felt him repeatedly slam into her spilling inside her body. He tensed in his release and relaxed as he left his finish product inside her. "There, not so bad huh?" He said kissing her cheek.

She shivered upon the wet ground afraid to know what was to become of her next. Time felt like it had decided to stop and force her to relish in the moment forever. The fearful anticipation of what would become of her next. Sure enough though, she was lifted to her feet once more. The shaggy black haired male pressed her up against the wall gently and smiled as if he was her lover. "Now, now, don't be upset." He said kindly lifting her chin to look her in the eye.

Amu looked away and felt cold medal press between her breasts as the last piece of fabric she had on was cut off. "Come, come now, I'll play nicely." He whispered pressing his hardened member against her pelvis. She shook as she heard his pants unzip and drop to his knees. She closed her eyes letting the tears stream down as she was entered once more. Slowly and gently at first before he completely pulled out. "See, I told you." He grinned. She opened her eyes thinking the worst was over. However, the look of terror tore across her face as he grabbed her by the hair and through her against the ground. She screamed as he slammed into her punching her across the face with his first thrust. She sobbed horrifically as he took sick pleasure in scratching her stomach and biting hard upon her breast cutting the skin with his teeth. She cried out for help knowing no one would hear her pleas.

Eventually she just let her body fall rigid ignoring each man as they took their turn. She tried to focus on something else. Anything she could possibly imagine to let her escape this dreadful dream. Time passed slowly and she couldn't remember when they had left her bloody and beaten in the middle of the alley. She lay curled in a ball feeling the cold rain splatter against her skin.

She cried silently to herself, unwilling to move. Tadase was right. She should have stayed home. She didn't need to work tonight. She should have stayed with him. Was he waiting for her? Would he be mad that she wasn't back yet? Her thoughts were drowned out by the sound of approaching footsteps, slow at first but hastened at the sight of her.

"Amu." A familiar voice from the past whispered. She felt warm hands run across her skin before being fully enveloped in complete warmth. She let her body fall limp as she slipped out of consciousness. She let her mind drift to the scent of familiar skin and a faint hint of salmon. "You'll be okay." She heard in a rushed whisper. "I'll protect you."

TBC...  


* * *

I wonder who it is....  
Anyways let me know if you enjoy this. I'll decide whether to continue when I hear your opinion.

THANK YOU


End file.
